


Technophobe

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Instagram, M/M, Never let Seb near social media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian plays around with Kimi’s Instagram with consequences.





	Technophobe

**Author's Note:**

> Can barely see what I’m typing due to this cold but short ficlet

Sebastian grabs Kimi’s phone off of the dresser and opens his Instagram app. The Finn had only just got it and Seb was curious.

He sits back against the pillows and flips it onto the camera, fiddling around with it and not realising he’s turned it onto live.

He flips the camera around to himself and runs his fingers through his curls, smirking to himself. He’s clearly naked under the duvet around his waist.

“”Hi I’m Kimi Raikkonen! And welcome to keeping up with the Räikkönens! I’m so super cool I have my own Instagram! Look at me being down with the kids!” He snorts.

“I live in Finland with my super hot husband who gave me great head last night. I hate people! Welcome to my crib!”

He grins at the camera but then his smile fades.

Comments start scrolling.

V. Bottas: Seb...you’re live.   
Z. Collins: Holy shit they’re gay!  
D. Valentine: Kimi is gay?!   
M. Caulfield: “KIMI MARRIED SEB?!  
C. Price: I Hella called it!

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
